My So So Misery
by RaKiSTAnG SaDiSTa
Summary: She’s causing too much trouble during Kiba’s mission. He was glad after the accomplished task, but only realized that the girl was joining his team. Oh God, please don’t let them kill each other. [KibaOC]


**Summary: **She's causing too much trouble during Kiba's mission. He was glad after the accomplished task, but only realized that the girl was joining his team. Oh God, please don't let them kill each other.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I only own Hikura Sachiko.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Kiba growled as he carried a heavy burden by his back. "Will you shut up?" He suddenly retorted. The girl snorted, "but I'm getting bored!" Kiba tried to contain his anger while the girl continued repeating those horrible four words.

"Are we there yet?"

"Look, you pathetic woman, I'm carrying a girl like you! A girl like you, who probably weighs heavier than a bunch of elephants! You've got a sprained ankle so I have to torture myself by carrying your ass. My feet are tired, Akamaru's hungry, Akamaru can't get comfortable, you're whining, and I can't get any more frustrated! So, God, help me not to kill this woman!"

She fell silent after his little complaint. Kiba rolled his eyes, "finally!" He exclaimed.

Abruptly the girl struggled and she fell on the ground. "Fine! Be a jerk. I can handle myself anyway." She stood, said: I'll just let myself endure the pain and pang you struck into my heart as I carry on and be scarred for life, and she dashed away. Kiba snarled, "why didn't you tell me that you were all right already?!"

--

Kiba exposed a fed up look while the Hokage congratulated him. "Well done, Inuzuka Kiba! I'm glad you accomplished your task easily. I knew it would be hard, knowing Sachi, she's a pain."

They heard a voice from another room, "I heard that!"

Tsunade smiled, "coping with Sachi's really hard, ne?"

The so-called Sachi, slammed the door open, and exposed a furious face. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama! With all due respect, I'm an elegant woman and I haven't even heard myself whisper during the whole trip here to Konoha!"

"That's because you were screaming your lungs out, idiot." Kiba defended himself.

Sachi flamed up, "I WASN'T! I NEVER EVER SCREAMED TO ANYONE! I'M A PERFECT WOMAN THAT CAN STAND UP BY HER OWN AND THERE'S NO WAY THAT I'LL BE ILL MANNERED, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

"Well put, Sachi. Bravo!"

Before Sachi argued any further, a knock was heard. "Come in," Tsunade called. Kiba's team mates, came in. "Whoa! Kiba actually did it? Nice!" Kurenai smirked.

Hinata tilted her head to the side slightly, "w-who's she?" She stammered. Sachi smiled broadly, "I'm Hikura Sachiko. Fifteen. And I'm a wandering ninja compellingly summoned by Konoha's Hokage!"

Hinata smiled warmly in response.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Sachi," she started, "I'm inviting you to be a ninja here in Konoha. You belong here."

Sachi grinned, "oh? Why do you believe such a thing?"

"_Because_ you were born here. If your parents are here they probably would've agreed with me."

Sachi grunted and started to walk away. "My parents wouldn't! Besides, if _I _couldn't find them. No one could!" Before she could get out of the room, Kurenai blocked her way. "I'm sorry, Sachi, but Hokages know what's best."

"Get out of my way, woman." She demanded.

Kurenai shook her head.

"You know, that wasn't nice." Sachi stated but she sat down on the floor anyway. "If you won't let me out of this ugly room, I'll scream so loud that you'll dread I was even here!"

"Sachi, your parents willed you to stay here!" The Hokage finally said. Sachi stared at her weirdly but after long silence she replied, "all right."

"I'll stay in this village before my parents get me back."

Kiba's jaw dropped. "That's it? You let me suffer just so you can keep her in our village? What the hell's wrong with you guys!"

Tsunade flashed a knowing smile, "that's the point, Kiba. You're the only one who actually make her come here. Many had already failed, even Naruto did! Why? Because she's too sneaky. I figured, because you're the only one who got this successful, you'll get here in your team! Oh joy, right?"

Kiba twitched.

Twitch.

Twitch.

Twitch.

"Fuck what?!" He exploded.

Sachi snickered and jokingly slapped Kiba's back, "don't worry, buddy, I'll try to be nice while I'm in your team. We'll be _best _friends, right, _pal_?"

Kiba groaned.

--

"Konoha ninjas are fun!" Sachi cheered while she played from a tree's branches. "Your village is nice, quiet, peaceful, and calm. I like it! Maybe if my parents are here, they'll enjoy it, too."

Kiba rolled his eyes as he rested beneath the tree. Hinata and Shino trained by themselves while Kurenai watched. Suddenly, Hinta noticed how Kurenai gave Sachi pitiful looks.

"W-What's wrong, K-Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai sighed. "Sachi. No wonder Hokage-sama invited her here. Being a wandering ninja is very lonesome. Not to mention, dangerous!"

Hinata nodded, but she knew that wasn't what Kurenai's real reason was. "W-What's your point?"

"Hinata, Sachi's finding for her parents. That's why she's been wandering for a while."

"…"

"But there's no way Sachi could find them."

Hinata's brows rose, confused. "Why?"

Kurenai sighed once more.

"Hinata, Sachi knew the truth but she just won't admit it. Because… her parents were long dead."

--

Epilogue:

"Hey there, Kiba! Welcome home." Hana greeted by their house's entrance door. "I heard you had a new girl in your team. Is she nice?"

Kiba rolled his eyes in response, "don't get me started, sis. God, the girl's too hyper! She's a real pain. I don't even want to hear her name once more." Her sister just grinned.

"Really? I heard, her name was Sachi. Sachi's a pretty cute name, isn't it? In fact, I would _love _to repeat that name for a while. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi. Sachi…" Before she continued any further…

"Jeez, stop it, will 'ya? I've had enough of her for today."

"Yeah, but what about _tomorrow_?" Her sister continued to mock. "Why don't you tell me about this girl?"

Kiba answered, just to get this over with, "she's noisy, she always shouts, she's obnoxious, she's a scatterbrain! That girl is such a character."

"She's bossy and mean… and becomes a member of Kiba's team. She's gonna scream, she's gonna shout. Kiba, watch out." Hana recited with an insolent grin across her beautiful face.

"Whatever, sis. But I'm telling you…" He paused for a second. "There's no way we'll agree to each other."

Kiba went in their house, leaving Akamaru and Hana. Hana smiled, "he's found his match, eh?"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I'm sure he'll get along with Sachi. Right, Akamaru? Because…" She let Akamaru enter their home as she continued her statement. "No one ever did this to him. Kiba doesn't know but he's being attracted by Sachi."

--

**A/n: **… Um, hi?


End file.
